Cosmic Mistress
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: RAVE/SM x-over (you don't really need to watch RAVE to understand). Haru Glory was about to be beaten by Lance when someone showed up and helped him defeat Lance. Who is she? Will she help the gang find the five RAVE stones? Why's Haru blushing? A/U
1. Lance's Defeat

Note: I know that some of you guys may not have heard about Rave since it's new, so I made a summary of it below. You'll also find some other questions and answers.

Cosmic Mistress

Chapter one: Lance's Defeat

*~*~*~*~*

"Haha, Rave Master. Is this the best you can do?" laughed Lance, staring with dark pleasure at Haru who had dropped to the floor on his knees. "Pathetic."

The silver-haired teen glared up at the large blonde man. Gleaming silver eyes met blue.

"It's not over until it's done Lance," panted Haru as he struggled to get up.

"I agree." replied Lance, positioning his Beast Sword. "It's time to end this."

"Sayanora Haru Glory, Rave Master," said Lance before he called out the Beasts trapped in the Dark Bring.

"Haru!!" exclaimed Elie, her brown eyes shined with fear.

Haru closed his eyes, preparing himself for the vicious bites of the ghostly wild dogs.

"What-the?!" yelled Lance as a silverish-white force field appeared before Haru, shielding him from the attack.

Hearing Lance's surprised outburst, Haru opened his eyes. They widened in shock as he saw the silver glow that was protecting him.

"Sir Lance, swordsman of the Demon Card society I presume?" said a melodious voice from nowhere.

The latter looked around, "Who are you?" he cried in fury. "Did you do this? Show yourself!"

"Up here swordsman," said the same voice.

Lance looked up and his jaw dropped in surprise and awe.

Silver-blue eyes twinkled in merriment as they survey the occupants of the room before they lingered on one of the shadowed corners and narrowed into slits. A frown was placed on luscious pink lips before they curled up into a smile and silently smirked.

Haru blushed as the silver-blue orbs turned to peer at him below.

'She's so beautiful. Is she a goddess?' thought every man in the room.

'She looks so strong from the aura she's radiating,' thought Elie, staring at the young woman who looked to be about her and Haru's age.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The young woman smiled before she slowly levitated to the ground, standing proudly in her full 5'7 height. She brushed an imaginary wrinkle from her silver gown which hugged her upper body, revealing a very curvy figure, and flow down to her ankles. Silver sandals adorned her feet and were each strapped to her slim ankles. A golden upturned crescent moon glowed on her forehead while her body radiated silverish-white.

"My name is Serenity Moon. It's a pleasure to meet you," Serenity smiled and curtsied.

"Are you a goddess?" asked one of Lance's men loudly.

Silver gleamed in the light as Serenity turned to face the man, golden blonde-silver hair twirled in twin odangos on each side of her head and cascade in streamers to her ankles whipped around her pale heart-shaped face. Silvery laughter erupted from her mouth.

"I'm afraid not. I'm just a simple teenager."

'Yet right, and I'm gay.' thought Musica, his blue eyes gleaming. 'Simple my butt.'

Seizing the opportunity, Lance called out again his Beasts, this time to attack Serenity.

"Serenity, watch out!" yelled the brown-haired Musica, taking a step forward, his hands curled into fists.

Serenity whipped around to see the Beasts coming her way and, outstretching a hand, yelled.

"Cosmic Defense-Shell!"

 A silver force field, the same as the one used to save Haru, surrounded the blonde-silver-haired teenager.

"Quick! Use Explosion, Rave Master." shouted Serenity as the ghostly beasts tried to penetrate through her shield.

"Hai!" replied Haru and used his sword to lift himself up.

The silver-haired teen ran towards Lance, raising his sword up to attack.

"No!" exclaimed Lance and called his beasts to attack Haru.

"Nani?! Why won't they do as I say?" yelled the blonde as the beasts dogs continued to attack Serenity, ignoring their master.

Serenity smirked. "They won't listen because of this."

Using her free hand, she held up a big rag. "I'd drenched this in the scent of their favorite food...fresh blood."

Lance's eyes widened in horror, his mouth opened in shock.

"But how?....."

Serenity smiled. "Surely you haven't forgotten about Cosmos?"

"Nani?!? But I thought…you! You're…."

"Explosion!" interrupted Haru, swinging his sword at Lance. Lance didn't have any choice but to use his sword to block the attack.

A burst of smoke erupted as the two swords met. When the smoke disappeared, there stood Haru, panting, his sword in his hand. Lance was lying sprawled on the floor, his sword a few meters away from him.

"Finish him now Haru," said a voice from the shadows.

Everyone with the exception of Serenity who smirked as she lowered her force field, turned to see the Musica the blacksmith walking towards them with his arms crossed.

He frowned down at Lance. Blue eyes gleamed with disgust and regret.

"Finish him now, Rave Master." He repeated.

"No! Wait please! Have mercy on me!" exclaimed Lance. "I promised I won't fight again!"

He got into a kneeling position. "Gomen! Gomen! I know what I did was wrong! Please forgive me! I won't ever fight again! I promise!"

The blonde kept repeating over and over again, his hands leveling up and down in some-what like worshipping.

"How can I be sure that you'll be true to your word?" asked Haru, pointing his sword at Lance.

"My men are here as witnesses," replied Lance. "I may be from the Demon Card society but I'm not a liar."

"Alright, I'll let you live." answered Haru, much to the surprise of the others.

He turned his back on Lance and sheathed his sword.

"Let's go everyone," said Haru, turning to glance at his companions.

"Hai," replied Elie happily.

They were about to leave when suddenly laughter erupted from behind them. Haru turned around to see that Lance had picked up his sword and was running towards him.

"Die Rave Master! Die!" he yelled.

Haru jumped into the air over from Lance and landed behind the blonde.

Lance turned around and ran towards him, blue eyes shining with hate.

Haru blocked Lance's sword attacks, taking a step back each block.

"Go for the Dark Bring Haru! Destroy it before he calls his Beasts out again!" yelled Serenity.

Haru nodded his head and jumped above Lance, letting out a battle cry, Haru went down and hit the Dark Bring on Lance's Beast Sword.

Time seemed to slow down as Haru landed behind Lance, panting, his silver eyes never straying from the blonde man.

Lance coughed before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Pieces of the Dark Bring scattered on the ground, glittering like tiny black diamonds.

"You did it Haru! You did it!" exclaimed Elie as she rushed over to hug Haru.

Haru blushed. "Elie…."

He didn't get to say another word as he had fallen into Elie's arms, unconscious.

"Haru!"

"Do not worry so much Elie-san," said a voice behind the sandy-haired girl.

Elie turned to see that the voice belonged to Serenity.

"He'll be fine," continued Serenity, smiling at her assuredly. "He just needs some rest."

Suddenly someone banged at the door.

"Open up! Open up in the name of the Law! We're here for the arrest of Lance's the swordsman and his comrades." demanded a voice from outside.

"We're done for!" cried one of Lance's men.

"Hey.." said another. "If we capture these guys and let the guards in, we'll tell them that these guys are part of Lance's men! We'll probably get a promotion and a reward at the same time!"

"But they're strong.."

"One of them's unconscious, the blonde girl seems tired and the rest look like weaklings."

"Alright! Let's get them!"

The group of men dashed towards Haru and the others, raising their weapons in the air.

"I'll handle this," said the younger Musica calmly.

Pulling something from his pocket, Musica turned to face the small army and smirked. He pulled the object he retrieved from his pocket apart with his two hands. The object turned out to be a long, slender silver spear-like weapon that could turned small enough to fit a very small area.

"Nani!?" cried one of the men, stopping in his tracks.

"He's....!"

"That's right," smirked Musica. "I'm the Silver Claimer!"

"Run away!" yelled another one of Lance's men.

"It's fruitless to run," said Musica and, raising his weapon in the air, whirled it around and around at fast pace.

It created a gust of wind that lifted all of Lance's men from the ground and into the air.

After a while, Musica stopped his attack and watched with amusement as the men fell to the ground with swirly eyes.

"That should take care of them."

Serenity wasted no time and concentrated, her symbol flashed and a white glow surrounded her and the others.

With a flash of white light, Serenity teleported them out of the room.

*~*~*~*~*

Everyone (expect Haru who's still unconscious) opened their eyes to find that they're in Musica the blacksmith's bedroom.

"Lay him down on the bed," ordered Serenity softly.

The two Musicas did as she commanded and laid Haru down on the bed.

Suddenly Plue sprang up on the bed and began to glow a blue color.

"No Rave Bearer," said Serenity, placing a gentle hand on the small white creature that resembles a snowman only with longer arms and legs and had a carrot for a nose.

Plue looked up at the blonde-silver haired girl with its small beady eyes.

"Your healing ability isn't enough to make him regain consciousness," continued Serenity. "You'll just get tired." 

Serenity smiled at Plue before she sat next to Haru and placed a hand on his chest and closed her eyes.

A silver glow erupted from her hand and spread into Haru's whole body.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Haru opened his eyes wide and felt something on his chest. He looked down to see Serenity sleeping peacefully on a chair next to him, her face using her arms as a pillow and Haru's chest as a supporter.

Haru felt a blush creeping into his suddenly warm face as he stared at Serenity's serene face.

'She's very beautiful.' He thought suddenly, fighting the urge to brush a lock of her hair from her face.

"Ah Haru, I see you're up already." said a voice.

Haru turned to see the younger Musica entering the room, a trayful of food on his hands.

"Food!" exclaimed Haru as Musica placed the tray on the table besides the bed.

He reached out to take a piece of bread but then stopped, remembering the sleeping girl. 

Haru felt another blush creeping at his cheeks. 

"Anno…" he said, throwing Musica a helpless look.

Elie, who had just entered the room with Plue on her arms, giggled.

"It's not funny Elie!" exclaimed Haru, blushing even redder.

"You two look so cute together!" put in Elie, giggling even harder as Haru turned bright red.

"Anno…" said Haru, poking a finger at Serenity's arm. "Wake up."

"Just five more minutes Mom," mumbled Serenity, snuggling closer to Haru, causing him to turned redder (AN: He can't go any redder than that folks!^-^) and Musica and Elie to laugh.

"Elie! Musica!" yelled Haru as the two laughed louder.

"Gomen...Haru…demo..we..can't…help it!" replied Elie in between giggles, tears of laughter streaming down her face.

Plue jumped out of Elie's arms and into the bed. It poked it's rather sharp nose at Serenity.

"Itai!" cried out the blonde-silver haired girl and accidentally swiped at Plue with her hand, causing it to fall down the bed.

"Gomen! Gomen! Plue!" said Serenity, finally fully awake. "I didn't mean to hit you. Gomen!"

"Plue! Ue!" grumbled Plue as it got up from the floor, dusting itself off at the same time.

"I take it you're all feeling better?" asked the older Musica from the doorway.

"Better enough to ask a few questions." replied Haru before glancing at Serenity who had gotten up and was currently stretching her arms and yawned.

"Like who are you?" Haru asked Serenity.

Serenity turned to face him. Gleaming silver-blue eyes met shining silver. 

"I told you my name's Serenity Moon,"

"Where did you come from?"

"Somewhere faraway."

"How did you just suddenly appear like that?"

"Magic."

"Are you a magician?"

"Iie."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm…a mage-warrior. A lone wandering mage-worrier looking for adventure."

"Where's your weapon?"

"My sword and my powers are my weapons. My sword's is hidden for now."

"Who taught you magic?"

"I was born with it. My tutors just helped me control it."

"Can you do other stuff?"

"Plenty."

"Are you single?"

"Musica!" yelled Haru, Elie and the older Musica.

The younger Musica smiled sheepishly. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Now that you know who I am. Who are you?" asked Serenity.

"My name's Haru Glory, Rave Master."

"Musica also known as the Silver Claimer."

"I'm Elie and this is Plue, the Rave Bearer."

"Musica, the Blacksmith."

"Please to meet you all," replied Serenity and curtsied.

~ to be continued ~

**_Summary: (RAVE)_**

**The Continent of Song is in chaos. The sinister secret society known as Demon Card is using the power of Dark Bring to destroy everything in their path. The only things capable of stopping Dark Bring are the RAVE stones ... but they were scattered around the globe in an explosion 50 years ago. Now they must be collected by the RAVE Master in order to stop Dark Bring once and for all. **

**Shiba had been the RAVE Master in the last battle against Dark Bring. Now he travels the land in search of Plue, the RAVE Bearer who will guide him to the lost stones. But RAVE has other plans. A new master has been chosen: Haru, a sixteen-year-old boy from ****Garage****Island****. He didn't ask to be a hero, but the role falls to him when he pulls Plue out of the sea.   
  
Alerted to the presence of a new RAVE Master, the agents of Demon Card are out to get him, and they'll do whatever it takes to see that he is eliminated and the RAVE stones destroyed.   
  
Haru doesn't go on his quest alone. He's joined by Elie, an amnesiac girl with a taste for gambling and Musica, a Silver Claimer (warrior alchemist) whose family was destroyed by Demon Card. As they travel across the Song Continent, from **Ska******Village**** to **Punk Street****, they encounter many more bizarre allies and awesome opponents.****

**_Where the fic started in the RAVE series: _**

**It started on the part where Haru, Plue and Elie arrived at ****Punk Street****. Elie went off to a gambling casino and met the younger Musica while Haru met the older Musica, drunked, at a restaurant. Later on, it was found out that the older Musica was the one who forged Lance's Beast Sword, never knowing of him being part of the Demon Card society. Lance placed the Dark Bring on his sword for him to use the beasts inside the Dark Bring. The older Musica also en-forged Haru's Ten Commandments Sword with a special blade that enables him to use Explosion.**

**_FACTS ABOUT MUSICA (younger one), ELIE, HARU AND PLUE:_**

**_MUSICA:_**

**Weapon: Silver Claimer**

**Appearance: Long brown hair that stops at his chin and frames his whole face, blue eyes with three silver circle piercings above his left eyebrow. Wears a black three-fourths with collar and tan pants. **

**_ELIE:_**

**Weapon: Neo-Tonfa Guns**

**Appearance: go to www.axn-asia.com and look at the RAVE introduction at animation**

**_PLUE:_**

**Weapon: his carrot nose acts also as a driller**

**Abilities: Heals others.**

**Appearance: same as Elie**

**_HARU:_**

**Weapon: Ten Commandments Sword**

**Abilities: Explosion and something else….**

**Appearance: same as Elie and Plue**


	2. please read me

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry that this isn't the next chapter. I want to update but I have a tiny problem...okay, a big one!

You see, I rarely have time to watch Rave Master when it was shown on AxN and I only watch one or two episodes in the other channel. (Sorry I forgot what's it called!) Sad isn't it?

Therefore, I'm looking for someone who knows the entire series of Rave Master. I would ever be so grateful if you could help me. Just look for my email found in my profile, at the bottom. (This isn't my current email but I still use it for the sake for less spamming.)

Thank you all so much! With your help, I'll be able to (finally) update. I really, really love this fic and I think it'll be such a waste to see it go uncontinued. Don't you agree?

Paalam! Au Reviour! Kudos!

P.S. I'd watched the episode where they'd shown Seighart (I think that's his name). He controls the winds and even time...He's such a hottie! Growl... and I think his the mark on his face rocks!


End file.
